godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Meganulon
Meganulon also known as Meganula are a race a Palaeozoic Insect Kaiju that are the offspring and soldiers of Megaguirus. They have appeared alongside their queen in her battles against Godzilla and other kaiju. Appearance The Meganulon have an insect-like appearance with a body structure similar to that of a praying mantis. They are have a brownish green armoured segmented body. They walk on six legs and have a pair a mantis-like pincers. They have large heads with huge green insectoid eyes. On the top of its head is a pair of antennae and they also have a set segmented jaw-like mandibles. On their backs are a pair a small wings. The flying forms known as Meganula share some of the same characteristic of the normal Meganulon but there are some difference. These have a more dragonfly like body structure. They have larger more developed wings than the normal Meganulon. At the end of their long thin abdomen is a stinger like object. Their exoskeleton is also a dark red in colour. A larval like form of the Meganulon appears in 1348. This variant is more larval like in a appearance as its exoskeleton appears to have a smooth surface. On its back is a red dorsal spine. Its underside is green in colour. Its pincers appear to be more crab like compared to the other Meganulon. Its still possesses tree pairs of legs. Its mandibles are small compared to the other Meganulon and its large eyes are blue, more closer together and lack any pupils. Personality The Meganulons have been shown to lack any sort of free will of their own, much like the Trilopods, and only seem to act on the accord of their queen, though they do posses the ability to work in tandem when in combat, such as during their battles against Godzilla and the Fairy Tail mages. However, following Megaguirus' defeat by Rodan, they supposedly retreated, leading to a possibility that if their connection to their queen is somehow severed, their first instinct is to retreat and focus on survival. History The Meganulon are a race of large prehistoric insects that lived millions of years ago and served under the original Megaguirus. They had managed to survive the CT Extinction along with their queen. Like their queen, they appeared in England in 1346. One was encountered by a group of royal knights lead by the knight Gilder. After feasting on rats, it had burrowed underground but when the knights turned up it emerged from the ground and attacked them. Its managed to kill several knights before it was killed by Aldred. It is unknown what happened to the rest of the colony after the death of the original Megaguirus but the species did manage to survive to the present day along with the current Megaguirus. Synopsis Trilopod War Arc In 2014 the Meganulon along with Megaguirus, establish a nest in the rainforests of Brazil. At some point humans can found some Meganulon eggs and took them to Sao Paulo, some of the humans that were in the rainforest were killed by some of the Meganulon. The capture of the eggs caused Megaguirus to fly to Sao Paulo. When the eggs got to Sao Paulo, the CKR team consisting of Lucy Casprell, Jason and Kristana goes to investigate them at a market. Suddenly the eggs begin to hatch and the Meganulon begin to attack the town. One tries to attack Kristana and Jason but is kicked in the head by Lucy. Soon Godzilla and Ebirah appear as their battle moves the sea to the land. With both kaiju on the land, the Meganulon begin to climb up Ebirah's and attack the giant lobster kaiju. While Ebirah is able to kill a few of the insects, the majority of them puncture threw Ebirah's shell, causing the Sea Monster tremendous pain but they are soon killed when Godzilla blasts Ebirah with his Atomic Breath. After Godzilla's battle with Megaguirus, the Meganulon queen carries the saurian back to her nest. Once Megaguirus drops Godzilla into the nest, the Meganulon and Meganula begin to attack him but are soon killed by his Nuclear Pulse Blast, killing all of the Meganulon and destroying the nest. Tenrou Island Arc In 2016, the Earth Defenders and the Earth Conquerors are transported Earth Land by Grimoire Heart. After the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart joins forces against the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail, Megaguirus creates a new colony, laying a new batch of eggs in a chamber on board Grimoire Heart's airship. After both evil teams invade Tenrou Island and Megaguirus is facing Rodan in battle, she calls upon her spawn and eggs begin to hatch. The Meganulon form a giant swarm and fly out of the airship and go deep into the island. Once there they encounter Godzilla, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Lucy Heartfilia,Wendy Marvell and Carla (alongside an unconscious Master Makarov Dreyar and Cana Alberona). With the Fairy Tail mages having their magic power drained with the Tenrou Tree having collapsed, Godzilla is left to face the swarm of insects with the Meganulon circling the grouping. After Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath at the swarm and kills a few of the insects, the Meganulon fly towards Godzilla and begin their attack. They begin to stab and bite attack Godzilla's body, causing him flail and roar in pain. Godzilla knocks a tree down with his tail and the tree crushes a few Meganulon. He then tries slamming his body against a rock to get the Meganulon off but it has now affect. Godzilla then charges up his atomic energy and the Meganulon on back are incinerated, he fires another Atomic Roar at the Meganulon surrounding him, killing them also. The rest of the Meganulon on Godzilla's body are killed via Nuclear Pulse Blast. More Meganulon begin to attack Godzilla again and he manages to kill more with another Nuclear Pulse Blast but the swarm sill has strength in numbers. After Anguirus and Erza Scarlet defeat Destroyah and Azuma, the Fairy Tail mages magic power is restored and Natsu and Wendy come to Godzilla's aid as them blast away incoming Meganulon wit their Fire Dragon and Sky Dragon's Roars. While Lucy, Happy and Carla protect Cana, Godzilla, Natsu and Wendy face the swarm. Godzilla charges the swarm, grabbing a Meganulon by the neck and ripping several more with his dorsal spines as he ducks. Godzilla then whacks away more Meganulon with the one in his hand, with the one in his hand now dead and he charges the swarm again. Natsu faces a due of oncoming Meganulon, he grabs the pair and incinerate them with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Wendy uses her Sky Dragon's Roar to send several tumbling into a heap, giving Natsu to blast them with his Fire Dragon's Roar. Several Meganulon charge towards Lucy, Happy and Carla but Lucy summons Taurus who slices them with his battle-axe. With their numbers done, the swarm begins to focus on Godzilla. The Megulon begin to dive-bomb Godzilla, slamming into him to knock him over. Godzilla keeps a look out for the lead Meganulon that's leading the swarm in Megaguirus's absence. Several of them trie to climb on Godzilla but the heat from his spines burns them to ash. Four large Meganulon then ram into Godzilla and knock him over. With Godzilla, the four attack: One clamping onto the wrist, one clawing the upper thigh and the other two yanking the back of the head, causing Godzilla great pain. Godzilla then yanks the Meganulon on his arm, breaking its neck and skull. Godzilla then stomps the Meganulon attacking his lower body and the two on his back are burnt to ashes from his dorsal spine heat. After Wendy goes to find the fallen Rodan, the Meganulon prevent Godzilla and Natsu from following her. In the end, the majority of the swarm is destroyed by Godzilla and Natsu with only a few survivors having escaped. Abilities Flight: Thanks to their wings, the Meganulon are capable of fast speed flight. The Meganula have large and more develop wings with grants them the more affective flight. On the other hand the normal Meganulon have more stuby wings but none the less they are still cpable flyers. Immense Strenght: Despite their incredibly small sizes compared to other kaiju, the Meganulon are capable of harming some kaiju. With their claws, jaws and stingers, they are capable of punctured the tough hide of Godzilla and the armoured exoskeleton of Ebirah. Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Characters Category:Air Kaiju Category:Kaiju